Beating Heart
by Angelic Goddess Of Light
Summary: Angelia moved in with her Aunt/Mother Carol after a shocking revelation. Hoping to make new friends, and possibly find a new love, Angelia has high hopes. Will her dream come true when she meets a cute boy? Or will Angelia fall for someone else?
1. A New Day

Moving into a new neighborhood isn't always easy... especially when you know no one. My parents decided to leave me with my aunt as they traveled the world together. My mom had told me it was her biggest dream and goal; however, when I was born, I ruined it. She is such a nice mother, right? Well, lucky for _me_, I had to move in with an aunt I never even knew I had. I guess one could call this a blessing in disguise, I mean; I might make new awesome friends, and maybe even find a new love? Hah, I know that would be unlikely... or would it? As I unpacked, I wondered what this new life would bring me. Maybe I should start by finding a job? It would have to fit in with my schedule, seeing as I had to start school at Sweet Amoris High tomorrow.

"Angelia, why don't you go to the grocery store and pick up some ingredients for dinner," Carol yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "we should celebrate the fact that we are living together!"

Since I was nearly done unpacking, I decided to stop for the day and go help Carol. I was going to be living with her for god knows how long, so I might as well be useful. I quickly got dressed in my favorite red jeans, white t-shirt, and black flats. Since I was just going to a grocery store, I decided that I did not need to apply any make; therefore, I just put my brown long hair into a bun, grabbed my bag, and started to descend the stairs. "What is it that you want from the grocery store Carol? Plus, where is the grocery store?"

Carol just stood by the stairs not saying a single word as she continued to stare at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Finally, she parted her lips and whispered so softly that I have to lean in to hear her say, "You know Angelia, I really wish you would call me Aunt Carol instead of Carol. It hurts my feelings..." Still staring at me with sad eyes, she handed me money, a grocery list, and a small map of the town.

"Carol... it is just so hard to call you Aunt Carol since you are not my real aunt. I mean, look at it this way... It seems friendlier to call someone by his or her first name, right?" I continued to hold Carols gaze as I had a flashback to what my mother had told me before I moved in with Carol.

"Angelia... come sit here. There is something I need to clarify. You already know that I am not your real mother, and that I keep saying that your birth ruined my life. My sister, Carol, gave birth to you, but was too young to raise you; therefore, your father and I adopted you. It has been 17 years since then, and Carol is no longer young, so I need you to go live with her so I can resume my plans. I do love you like a real daughter, but I want to live my life as well. I never asked to be a mother... I hope you can understand."

"I hope one day you come to see my as more than just Carol," Carol whispered on the verge of tears, "I really am sorry for everything that happened. I had no right to ruin my sister's life... and your life." Carol said nothing more as she walked back towards her room. Feeling guilty, I decided that it was best to forget everything that was going on at the moment. I left the house knowing that, when I did return, I would have to apologize to Carol.

Finding the grocery store was harder than I thought it would be... "I could have sworn that I pasted this street before..." Since I left the house, thirty minutes had passed and there was no sign of anything. The next person I met would have to stop and help me get back on track. No sooner said, I saw a guy sitting on a bench writing in a journal. He stuck out like a sore thumb. The way he was dressed had me wondering if I had accidentally gone back in time... He had some sort of Victorian apparel... something that I would only wear to a sophisticated party. I approached him carefully, so as to not break his concentration although I knew I would have to if I was going to ask for directions. I was standing right in front of him, when he noticed a shadow covering his book and decided to close it to look up at whatever was preventing him from writing. When I saw his eyes lock on mine, I could hardly even breathe. His eyes were both different colors! How is that even possible? The different colors of his eyes, his silver hair that becomes black towards the end, and his Victorian styled clothing... it was all too much to take in, so I just stared at him dumbstruck until he finally spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with?" There was no annoyance in his angelic voice, but his eyes seemed sad... as if _he was worried for me.._. When he saw that I was not answering him, he put his journal down beside him and stood up to face me. He was taller than I thought!

"I'm really sorry... um... I just can't find my way... and... I was uh wondering if you could help me get back on track..." When he saw that I was finally able to regain some of my speech, his expression became more calm... more happy... more _seductive. _I didn't want to wait for a response, so I handed him the map of the town and my grocery list; all while staring at his shoes in order to avoid direct eye contact.

"Ah! You want directions to the grocery store!" His voice was so inviting and friendly; I couldn't help but look up. Once again his eyes caught hold of mine, and we both stood there for what seemed like hours. We might have stayed there forever too, had another voice not interrupted us.

"LysBaby where are you? Your brother, Leigh, is worr-" her words were cut short as she stumbled upon us. A girl with long silver hair (hair that is quite similar to _his_) appeared from right behind a tree. Her clothing looked extremely expensive and suuuuuper provocative; what surprised me the most, however, was what she next. "I'm sorry... was I interrupting?" As I saw her face turn a light red, I began to wonder what could have caused her to be embarrassed at a moment like that... that is when I noticed the close proximity between him and me. I quickly backed a few steps away from him as my face began to mimic the light red tone her face had made. I was getting reading to speak, when his hand came up to stop me. He glanced at me for one second before turning his back on me completely in order to face her. In that one second, I understood him as if I had known him my entire life. He wanted me not to say anything to her... but why? What did she mean to him? She did call him LysBaby... And the question that was on my mind the most: Why did I even care what she thought? I don't even know either of them, so why should I care!? Why did my heart sting and burn when I heard her call him LysBaby? I was starting to get confused and annoyed when his voice broke my deep thoughts.

"Rosalya! You know there was nothing going on here. She is new to the town, and is simply asking for directions. You don't have to go and make assumptions! What if she is hurt or frightened?" I was not able to see his face, but I was able to see Rosalya's face. See was smiling as if she was just caught trying to steal from a cookie jar.

"LysBaby... you know I only kid... Anyway, we really do need to get going. Leigh is waiting for us." Rosalya slid in between Lys and me to answer my cry for help. "So... you needed directions? If there is something that I can help with, please ask away!" After what seemed like an hour, I was able to understand the map and where I needed to head.

"Thank you very much... Rosalya, right?" I really didn't mind finding out what her name was, but I _needed _to find out his...

"Yes, I'm Rosalya. And this here is Lysander. We both go to Sweet Amoris High! I bet you'll be attending there, won't you? I'm sorry, I totally forgot to ask before, what is your name!?"  
When Rosalya asked me for my name, Lysander looked up at me as if he was anticipating an answer. _Hmmmmm... _

"Ah... yeah. I totally forgot to properly introduce myself, sorry. I'm Angelia. And I will be attending Sweet Amoris High!" Was that just me, or did Lysander just _smile_?

"Well, Angelia, it was nice to meet you, but I do believe we must leave now, right Rosalya?" Lysander and Rosalya said their goodbyes, and retreated the way from which Rosalya first came. Man was I tried from being lost. But I finally made some friends? I sat down on the bench to relax, but I felt a strong poke that made me feel uncomfortable. What was poking me? I looked down besides me and saw a pen... and a journal... Lysander's journal...

**_Author's Note:_  
Thanks to anyone who read my first chapter~ (And fanfic)  
I am new so please treat me well!  
If you do have time, please write a review (good or bad)  
Criticism helps a writer~**


	2. Jerk Face

_I need to feel your proximity._

_To gaze into your eyes for eternity._

_Don't say a word,_

_Just take my hand._

_Baby, I promised you a wondrous land._

I shut the journal, my face burning red, as I tried to recompose myself. Who could he have written that poem(?) for? It had to be for a lover. Maybe it was for that Rosalya girl...? …..She is one lucky girl... I felt a sting in my heart as I gazed down at the little purple journal that sat on my lap. How was I possibly going to return this? I guess I could pretend that I did not read it. That would have to work. I was pondering millions of excuses and options I could say or do when a loud chiming noise brought me back to reality. Looking at my cheap flip phone that didn't even have caller ID, I opened it and pressed the green talk button. Man I really needed a new phone. "Hello?"

"OH ANGELIA! I'M SOOOOO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY. DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? I WAS FIVE MINUTES FROM CALLING THE COPS! IT HAS BEEN 3 HOURS SINCE YOU LEFT! WHERE ARE YOU? OH JUST YOU WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME... YOU ARE SO GRO-"

"DON'T act like my mother, Carol. You are far from being her. My parents made me stay with you because they wanted us to get to know each other, but I can leave whenever I want. You know that I am an emancipated minor. I may not have a job, but my parents left me with enough money to leave if I do not feel comfortable with you. I'm not trying to pick a fight with you... but I will NOT let you talk to me as if you known me all my life... and BTW, I got lost on the way to the store... but I got directions. I'll be home in another hour." with not even as much as a goodbye, I shut the phone; thus, ending the call. I would seriously have to apologize to her when I got home. I had a tendency to lash out on her, seeing as she "wouldn't mind," because she believes she deserves it for letting my mom raise me instead of her. I shrugged all thoughts of my messed up family away, and finally headed for the store.

After getting all the things on the list Carol gave me, I spent 5 minutes trying to look for the stupid cashier. When I finally thought I saw it, I picked up my pace only to bump into a guy with blonde hair. All of my groceries, along with his, scattered onto the floor, only making me more embarrassed than I already was from bumping into him, "I'm really sorry... I guess I didn't see you there..." I quickly gathered Carol's groceries so that I could help him pick up his as well.

"Oh, it's alright. I guess I should have seen you coming... My name is Nathaniel," he stretched out his hand, which I grabbed, firmly matching his handshake, "Are you new here? I don't ever recall see a face like yours before."

"How silly of me. I forgot to introduce myself...again. My name is Angelia, and yes, I just moved in with my aunt." After Nathaniel finished picking up his last item, he propped himself up only to then extend his hand to me once more. After helping me up, I brushed any dust off of myself, and then looked up to meet his gazing eyes. They were so sincere looking; they reminded me of Prince Charming...

"Well... I don't want to take up anymore of your time... It looked like you were in a hurry. It was nice meeting you Angelia. Hope we see each other again soon." Without another word Nathaniel disappeared into the crowd of people that were trying to buy their weekly supply of nutrients. That encounter sure was quicker than the one she had earlier that day. However, so far, everyone she has met has been kind. If you semi-count that Rosalya girl. Heck, I shouldn't say anything. She might become my friend in the future... one never knows.

As soon as I walked into the house, Carol pounced on top of me crying of happiness. I not much of a huger, seeing as I was somewhat claustrophobic, so I pushed her off of me and handed her the groceries. "Carol, I'm going to take a shower and get everything ready for school tomorrow... and I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I just don't think you should be acting so... friendly to me right now. I need my time and space. I hope you'll understand." At this, Carol smiled.

"Of course I understand. Go shower. I'll call you down when dinner's ready." I was starting to head up the stairs when I heard a knock at the door. A loud knock. "Angelia, could you get the door honey?" After sighing noticeably loudly and hearing Carol mumble an apology from the kitchen, I descend the stairs and headed for the door. I opened it only to be pushed to the floor as some red haired freak walked in.

"HEY! What the F is your PROBLEM!?" I was not about to let some low life loser come into my home and push me onto the floor. I quickly rebalanced myself, grabbed his shirt, and pushed him against the wall. "You better start talking... NOW." I was a minute away from punching whoever this jerk was, but Carol's voice broke through to me.

"Angelia! Let go of Castiel right now!" _Castiel_? Carol knew who this jerk was? I released him, walked over to the red couch that was across the room, sat down, and waited for answers. To my surprise _he _spoke first.

"I didn't know you're a foster mom," Castiel had a smirk on his face as he continued, "I feel for you Carol." Resisting the urge to go up to him and knock him dead, I sat quietly waiting for Carol to respond to his statement... and did he just call her Carol? No wonder why she doesn't like it when I called her Carol... the way he says it implies no respect at all.

"Castiel... I'd like you to meet my..." there was hesitation from Carol, but she continued with determination, "daughter, Angelia. She is not my 'foster' child. She is my actual daughter." To this, Castiel's smirk grew bigger. "You guys can get to know each other while I go prepare dinner." With that, Carol returned to the kitchen leaving me alone with jerk face.

"Why is he here for dinner?" Was all I could mutter as I headed into the kitchen wanting answers.

"Oh. I totally forgot to tell you! Castiel's parents travel around the world working, so since he lives right next door, and I was really close friends with his parents, he comes here to eat his meals! Now shoo!" Carol pushed me out of the kitchen and back into the living room where Castiel was making himself pretty comfortable on the spot of the red couch I was just on.

"I have no time for this." Starting to ascend the stairs, I noticed a picture that I carelessly ignored before. It was of Carol with two strangers and a small black haired boy... Why did he seem so familiar? I kept staring at the photo until his voice brought my attention towards him.

"That's a photo from 2 years ago. If you were wondering why it looks familiar, it's because I'm the one with the black hair. Happy? Now run along miss 'I have no time for this.'" Dumbfounded, I looked at the photo, then back at Castiel. He was waaaay cooler looking back then... I wonder what happened.

"Whatever. I don't really care jerk face." I continued on my way to a nice luxurious shower that awaited for me down the hall.

After getting out of the shower, I headed into my room in case some red haired jerk happened to be lurking around upstairs. I decided that is was fairly warm weather; therefore, I put on my black with red skulls shorts. After putting on a red sports bra that matched my red girl boxers underneath my shorts (I love the color red... maybe too much), I went looking for my loose one shoulder shirt. After searching for what seemed like eons, I found it in the box of clothing I decided I was going to arrange tomorrow. The color was white and semi-see through, but I didn't care since I was going to wear a red sports bra beneath it. As I was about to put the shirt on my head, the door swung open, and jerk face came in uninvited. Upon seeing me with my shirt not even on, both our faces turned a burning red. He turned around to leave, but managed to slip on the clothes I left on the floor when I was searching for my shirt. He bumped into me, pushing me to the floor a second time today, and then there was silence.

Owwww... I opened my eyes only to see him right in front of me. Our lips were touching, but all we could do was stare at each other in utter shock. It wasn't until we heard a gasp at my door that we decided it was the right time to move away from each other. "ANGELIA! CASTIEL! Am I interrupting something?" Carol's cheeks were burning red, and she was crying... "They grow up so fast..." Without time for us to even explain ourselves, she headed back downstairs ashamed that she interrupted us. First... that's not how you are suppose to react when you see your "daughter" half naked in her room with a guy... Second... I was still half naked, not that I cared anyway. I mean, girls wear bikinis... but when a guy sees her in a bra and panties; apparently they are perverts? The only reason my face turned red was because jerk face surprised me. Thank goddess he didn't see me as I came out of the shower though. Now THAT would be embarrassing. I stood up and dusted myself off from force of habit and then extended my hand out towards him. Instead of slapping it away, like I thought he would, he grabbed it and got up with my help. He would not dare look me in the eyes and awkwardly turned his back to me after I helped him a few seconds ago.

"What? Have you never seen a girl in her bra before? Sheesh.. And I thought you were mature. You're acting like a little boy." Instead of waiting for his reply, I put my shirt on even though he was most likely still going to be able to see my bra. "Why'd you even come in here? Trying to snoop around my room to see what kind of underwear I put on?" I giggled as he turned to face me, an angry look on his face.

"I just came here to tell you that dinner is ready. I have a habit to enter into rooms uninvited." He was now staring at me, whole kiss scene forgotten.

"Just enter rooms? Seems as though you also enter houses uninvited," It was my turn to smirk at him, "and remember, you owe me one for the kiss. You could have at least invited me on a date first."

"Don't act like you didn't like it" was all his could mutter, his smirk beginning to return to his face.

"I've had better" was all I could reply with, an equally intimidating smirk forming on my face. We then descended the stairs and explained to Carol what happened during dinner. It seems like Castiel also attends Sweet Amoris High. Great. Jerk face attends the school I'll be attending tomorrow. At least Lysander will be there. Which reminds me... I have to give him his journal tomorrow... Oh Lysander I can't wait to see you again...

"You know Lysander?" Castiel stopped eating to look at me in the eyes. Did I say Lysander's name out loud when I was thinking about him? I stared at Castiel, pretending like I didn't say anything. What I saw in his gaze was not anger or annoyance; I saw sadness and betrayal. Did he hate the fact that I knew Lysander? Why? Ugh. Jerk face was starting to get on my nerves... heck all the guys I met today were getting to me. Tomorrow is sure going to be an interesting day at Sweet Amoris High.

_**Author's Note:**_

**Sorry it took a bit of time to upload the second chapter~**

**Life hits you hard bro.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it~ AND don't worry about Castiel!**

**He'll make the story more interesting later on.**

**Remember: Please review good or bad~ **

**I'd like to know if there is something you guys like or don't.**

**Ciao~**


End file.
